Dark bonds
by BlazePyro
Summary: shadow are tortured by G.U.N. until Mephiles shows up. review please
1. Chapter 1

So alone so alone….how long have it been, weeks, months, years? The only thing as company has been my shadow so ironic, even my name haunts me. The black hedgehog was sitting in a grey isolated celling only one way to go out and in was through the metal door. It opens when it was time for either food or for more wicked experiment the red striped hedgehog had to put through. Those pathetic humans always had to experiment on things they didn't understand, determined to find an answers solutions not a second thought about what I want. If only my existent didn't put so many lives to deaths like ….Maria… It should have been me who got that shot that time not HER!  
>*Flashback*<p>

*SPACE COLONY ARK*

Shadow was helping dr Robotnik in the laboratory as the alarm started, Shadows ear twitched at the new sudden sound. What was going on was the first thought the black hedgehog got. He looked up at Robotnik his face was pale as a sheet, Robotnik ran towards the control room as Shadow followed anxiously. Those many computer screens showed the rooms of the ark, and the source of the alarm seemed to come from intruders. Shadows eyes widened when he saw that these people was fully equipped with guns and was killing people at sight. Blood was spilled everywhere, shadow couldn't look anymore and turned around to face the wall instead.

Fast Shadow, take Maria and flee to earth with the escape pod! Robotnik said.

What about you? You must flee too! Shadows said in confuse. 

There is no hope for me down on earth, if only Maria is safe I will be happy…now GO! I will hold them back as long as possible.

Shadow dashed out from the room with some few centimeters over the ground with help of his hover shoes. Sweat was running down from his face as he feared that Maria may already be dead along with those people he just had seen on the screen. Mentally cursing at the horrible thought as he kept dashing, ignoring the gun shots becoming louder as he approached the sound. He knew that Maria was probably in her room, but when Shadow was only half way left to her room he met her.

SHADOW! Maria shouted in relived at the sight of shadow. What is going on?

No time to explain we must flee to earth! Shadow took Marias hand and started to run along with her speed to the escape pod.

THERE IT IS! Someone in a Gun uniform shouted. STOP RUNNING OR I WILL SHOOT! The gun soldier pointed his weapon towards Shadow and Maria. Shadow froze and stood still with Maria.

Good stand there and don't do anything foolish or I will shoot. The soldier said.  
>Chaos….. Shadow started <p>

Huh? was all the soldier said as he kept his gun aiming at the black hedgehog back.  
>Shadow turned fast back with his hand up in the air and swung it down as he shouted<br>SPEAR!

Yellow spears appeared in the air sweep its way towards the gun soldier.

The soldier lost his focus when one of the spears torn a bit of the shoulder which made him drop the gun on the floor cursing in pain. Shadow turned and started to run again with Maria who stared at the man in concern.

Don't worry Maria, that won't kill him, the hedgehog assured her.

When they finally arrived to the escape pod shadow looked back at Maria and gave her small smile but changed it to a threating glare at what he saw behind her, some other gun soldier had spotted them and held his gun pointing at them. Shadow growled as he started walking forward against the human.

Don't move project Shadow or I will have to shoot your little friend here the soldier said, Shadow gave the soldier a death glare.

Don't even dare say that to Maria or I will rip your arms off shadow growled.

Do not move project, or I will shot her! The soldier yelled. Shadows ear fold back at his head and took a small step forward which made the human load his gun so that shadow looked in fear at the human.

I am serious Project! One more step and she will be dead. Shadow stood still, but then Maria did something neither Shadow nor the soldier thought she would do. She pushed shadow into one of the escape pods. He had no chance to stand on up before Maria snapped on the button making the glass go down around the pod shadow was in. She was about to push on the button that would send the pod to earth. Then the soldier realized what was going on.

STOP THERE! Don't push it! He pointed now the gun at the innocent girl threatening. Maria hesitated and looked at Shadow who was on his knees and had his hands on the glass, as his eyes gave a frightened look at Maria. 

Shadow… can you promise me something? Please live the life on earth instead of me, give the people there a chance to live happy, Maria said in calm voice. She then pushed down the button and gave Shadow her last smile; happy with her choice had no regrets. At that moment she pushed the button the room echoed of a gunshot .As Maria fell on her stomach and looking straight at shadow still giving him her smile to convince him that this was what she wanted. Shadow couldn't bear it anymore and gave his highest scream as tears came from his eyes, the pod let go of the ark and that was the last time Shadow ever saw Maria alive.

Then he had landed on earth he was shaken tired of all crying. The first sight he had was the forest and those many gun humans with gas mask that surrounded the pod with their guns pointing at him from all directions. They had got information from the ark that Shadow was trying to escape through the pod. Shadow was about to avenge Marias death as he remember the promise, the gun soldiers took that chance to throw sleeping gas at shadows direction. The black hedgehog had no time to act before everything became black.  
>*End of flashback*<p>

I was not worth this, my only reason that I exists is thanks to Maria and that i survived the gun soldiers in colony space ark. The black hedgehog leans to the grey wall looking straight at the metal door. His wrist and legs was attached to floor and wall with chains, making him unable to walk around the room freely. The only thing in the room was a camera that saw every single move the hedgehog did. The hedgehog sighed; only thing these foolish humans don't control is my thoughts which will stay that way. Shadows ear twitched as he heard the sound as someone was opening the metal door. In came a female human with white coat looking down at the pitiful hedgehog. Her glare was cold and only a horrible heartless person was allowed to enter Shadows prison, afraid that someone would pity him and help him escape. Shadow knew that fact, he have meet many nice humans before but that was on the ark, when he came down to earth everyone was harsh, evil and cold. Maybe all the people on earth were like this. The woman had food on a plate, if you can even call it food. Looked more like vomit and it was tasteless, they only wanted the hedgehog alive not giving him any too good food that gave enormous energy. If Shadow was at his top shape he could have a possible escape but not now when they almost starve him to death. She pushed on some buttons that made Shadows chains shorter making him unable to stand while the women walked towards the hedgehog, as she left the food on the floor in front shadow and was out from the room as the chains became longer again. He hated these gun people but he would not resist the tiny little offer of food he was given. 

Days was always like this for Shadow, worst was when they did put him through painful experiments seeing how his body would react to different kinds of virus, pills, food poisoned, damages always surprised to see that his repair against all odds. Shadow knew he was immortal and didn't age, but he could still feel damages which the gun people didn't care about. At the nights when they shut down the lamps in the celling shadow couldn't hold his emotion within himself and cried so long that he at the end had no more tears left and had a horrible headache. 

Then one day he heard something he has heard before he was caught by the gun. Could it be … it sounded like an alarm, maybe intruder or some other poor prisoner likes himself that succeed flee from these sick people. Shadow jumped at the sound of a female scream and gunshots. Whatever it was it was killing people even Shadow could hear the horrible sound of cracking bones. The scream and gun shooting stopped, why did it stop so suddenly? Did they kill it or did they die? Happy thought but maybe not since he could stand in next line. Shadow couldn't recall any sounds of steps but he could feel someone or something approach his celling. Shadow stood up into fighting stance, staring at the metal door. Some purple smoke came through the metal doors sides and towards the hedgehog.  
>Shadow was looking at the smoke that was face height in the air. Shadow started to tremble as he smelled blood coming from the smoke. He made a fist and lunged it forward at the smoke but only to notice that he came on the other side of the smoke. The purple smoke dived to floor into Shadows shadow which surprised the hedgehog; he jumped at side when he saw the smoke taking shape from the shadow. When it was done forming he saw almost his own reflection hedgehog in front of himself. But on the red parts he had pale powder blue; instead of golden rings were they light grey. The hedgehog didn't have a mouth either and stared into Shadows ruby red eyes with its own green snake eyes.<p>

_But well hello there… Shadow._


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow took some steps backwards when he heard the doppelganger say his name.

_-How amusing to see you again Shadow and like this, _his green snake eyes traveled from his chains stuck into the wall and chuckled. Shadow regained his courage and took a step forward.

-Who are you and how do you know my name! Shadow asked the look-alike hedgehog. The green eyes widened in surprise.

_-Don't tell me you have forgotten about me! _ The stranger yelled as he put his right palm on his white chest fur.

Forgotten you, you say? I have never known you! Shadow growled and glared at the hedgehog.

_-Hmmh….whatever you say Shadow, maybe I should refresh your memory a bit _the stranger said.  
>-<em>My name is Mephiles….Mephiles the dark; you sealed me away in the scepter of darkness 10 years ago <em>Mephiles gave a hateful glare.

-IMPOSSIBLE! Shadow spat.  
>- I have been imprisoned here since I landed on earth, I don't have a clue what you are talking about so back off before I hurt you! Shadow growled with his fist, prepared for fighting.<p>

_-Hahaha, you sure are foolish, do you even know what kind of position you are in? -I have the upper hand you can't tell me what to do, but maybe I should leave you….you seems to enjoy this place anyway _Mephiles said sarcastic.

Shadow blinked.

-NOO! That's….that's not what I meant… The black hedgehog's ear flipped backwards trying to find the right word.

I can't possibly ask this stranger for help can I? It seems like he knows me and not as a friend Shadow thought.

Mephiles stood in silence and stared at the thinking hedgehog in front of him, it annoyed him that his enemy had simply forgotten about him_, judging to his state he was in he may tell the truth. But that wouldn't stop me for give him what he deserved sooner or later_. His thoughts were disturbed by the other hedgehog.

-I...I don't want to be here anymore, which I assume you could have figured out the ruby red eyes meet the green ones unsure how the other would react.

-_Heh, and now you beg me to help you? _ Mephiles asked as he enjoyed teasing the other hedgehog.

-You could say that yes… Shadow admitted ashamed of his weakness.

_-Hehehe, and what can you offer me hedgehog? _Mephiles said as he started to walk around Shadow looking up and down on the counterparty. _I thought I was going to kill him right here at the spot but it seems he have already gone through hell and killing him would only be a relieve for him, maybe he can be useful until I am through with him _Mephiles mentally sneered. 

Shadow crossed his arms and shut his eyes to think, should I really trust this creep? He obviously isn't one of the good ones. Who knows what he would want from me… Shadow sighs. Either I take this sacrifice and do him what he want or I stay, the last suggestion was out of the question Shadow thought as he open his eyes to only see his doppelganger.

-I can't see how I can be of any use to you… But anything is better than this Shadow said.

Mephiles looked at the weak damaged hedgehog.

-_You are saying that death would be better? _Mephiles chuckled.

-No I am not! Shadow growled as he knew what Mephiles was getting at.

-_Good I don't want to deal with a depressed hedgehog, you are coming with me IF… I may point out you do as I say _Mephiles stared at the red striped hedgehog waiting for his answer.

Shadow growled as an answer, he didn't like this a tiny bit. Nobody had the right to tell him what to do. But gave in and nodded, he looked away from the doppelganger gazing the wall with an irritated look.

-_Now, now Shadow, don't be so grumpy, it's not like you don't gain anything in this_ Mephiles said as he stepped closer to Shadow. He then gently took Shadows right arm to take a closer look on his chains. Shadow jumped in surprise and pulled back his arm into his fur chest from the other hedgehogs reach.

-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! Shadow showed his fangs and growled nasty as his ears pointed backwards.

_- DO YOU WANT to come out from here or not! I was only looking on your chains I will not harm you _Mephiles said pissed off. _Not yet though _he thought mentally laughing.

-Fine… Shadow grunted as he let the other hedgehog examine the chains. Mephiles saw blood coming from wrist and legs where the chains was attached, looked like these chains had been stuck there for who knows how long.

-_The chains seem to suck chaos energy, not so strange you couldn't escape you self _Mephiles chuckle.

-Tell me something I don't know, like how the hell to get them off! Shadow stared into the snake eyes.

Mephiles grasp a stronger hold of wrist making Shadow gasp in pain and fell on his knees.

-_Don't get cocky hedgehog! Or I will rip these chains along with your wrists _Mephiles growled_.  
><em>Maybe this was a bad idea… Shadow thought, gritting his teeth.

-_ Stay still now _Mephiles ordered as a purple energy ball appeared flying over his left palm, and with the other hand holding a tight grasp on Shadows arm. Shadows eyes widened as he saw this, he could feel it pulse evil intentions. Mephiles only seemed to enjoy the others panicked reaction.

-_This will only take a flash _Mephiles chuckle. He took his left palm and pressed the energy orb on the chains making them snap, and release the red striped hedgehog for the first time in years.

Shadows heart made a jump with joy, was this for real? He had finally got rid of the chains he could easily escape now. He totally forgot the other hedgehog and started laugh.

This annoyed Mephiles, first of all he doesn't like it when someone ignores him but also get happiness out of an action he did. He liked his state better before. The snake eyes glared at the happy hedgehog, _Enjoy as long as it last _Mephiles thought.

Shadow became serious again and looked at his saver, even though he didn't like him at all he had saved him.

- Thank you …um Mephiles was it right? Shadow spoke unsure.

_-Yes, your memory is sure are short for being an ultimate form neh? Beside don't thank me you are in big debt to me _Mephiles said crossing his arms.

-HEY? How did you know that! Shadow said ignoring the last part.

_-Huh what? That you have a short memory?_ Mephiles laughed. Shadow growled.

-OFCOURSE NOT! How did you know that I was an ultimate form!

-_ hahaha, that, well you told me when I first meet you, enough talking we should head out of here_ Mephiles waved a gestured to not talk more about it.

Who was this Shadow Mephiles was talking about? Shadow had many questions left unanswered but this place was maybe not the best to have any discussions. Mephiles walked against Shadow once more and took his arm without warning, Shadows eyes widened and looked surprised at the others action.

_-Take it easy we are going out of here, just hold onto me_ Mephiles said coldly to Shadow. Shadow gave him a question look.

-Huh? Shadow said.

_-I SAID HOLD ON TO ME!_ Mephiles said impatient and let his left arm cross Shadows back pulling him against himself. Shadow started to push the other hedgehog to break free from what most people would call a hug.

-NO I WARN YOU! LET ME GO! Shadow struggle.

_-STOP COMPLAINING I LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS YOU DO! Don't blame me if you fall into the darkness then!_ Mephiles growled. Shadow didn't quite understand what he was talking about but growled as he hugged the other hedgehog in disgusted.

Mephiles felt the others body heat and mentally cursed. _HOPE this is worth it _He thought as they both disappeared in the purple smoke. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow saw only darkness, like all happiness was eaten and gone forever. The only thing he could hear was the heartbeat of the other hedgehog he had smuggled into, Mephiles growled at that. This was so out of character of Shadow but he felt pain going through his mind if he wasn't close to him as if the darkness had life and could eat him. Now he knew what Mephiles was talking about before, and the thought about letting go of Mephiles was hard to admit but that scared him.

Mephiles had no problem to look in the dark since that was his element, and he saw Shadow fear the darkness and pulling himself closer to Mephiles. He knew why it was frightened to him, only Mephiles himself could stand this environment and if he didn't protect Shadow now he would fall easy prey to the darkness, Still because of this hedgehog, he had been captured 10 whole years and been in same prison as the capture himself.

_THAT! You will have to pay a big price for Shadow_ Mephiles thought as he kept focus where to place them, it had been a long time since he had last used his powers.

The first thing Shadow heard was birds chirping and that himself and Mephiles were surrounded by trees and when he looked up he could see the blue clear sky. They were standing on a hill looking down some buildings with cameras and security fence, for either keep out or in, something or somebody. Mephiles pushed the hedgehog off himself making him fall on his back and gave him a death glare.

_- Seems like you got a bit attached there no?_ Mephiles growled.

-Don't be stupid! I would feel sorry for the one that would actually become attached to you! Shadow counter back.

_-Maybe I should have left you in the darkness, don't you agree Shadow_ Mephiles said as he approaching with threatening look.

Shadow stood frozen and looked at Mephiles coming at him, seems like I have good of space to run away from him. Shadow turned his back at Mephiles and dashed as fastest he could, no time to lose if I am right he can teleport wherever he want s and in combat, he would easily win because of my state.

Mephiles looked at the running hedgehog and chuckle. _So this was your big plan Shadow? Did you play not knowing me all along? Guess I don't find any answer by standing here_ Mephiles disappear into a purple smoke.

Shadow started sweating, he was already worn out and had fallen way too many times, out of exhaustion. When he finally thought he had lost him he ran into a dead end, a big mountain blocking his way and seemed to be miles long and high. Instead of running he tried to hide in the forest, tired of running.

His quills stood up as he felt the evil aura approach. Shadow mentally cursed, how could he know that he took this way, he had zickzacked into different direction to confuse him. Then that means it wouldn't take long before he finds me.

Shadow forced himself from sitting to standing only to fall on his stomach. The falling made some twigs break sounding loudly under him, AS if it couldn't become better! Shadow thought.

-_Shadow you can crawl out from your hiding place I just heard you, _Mephiles said laughing.

-Even if I wanted I can't Shadow said panting for air.

Mephiles walked towards the sound to see the hedgehog lying on the ground tired of running.

_-HAHA and I have not even touched you yet, but well, there are some things you are going to answer me, and if I don't like the answer I would not mind use the hard way_ Mephiles said kneeing at the side of Shadow.

- Good then you can answer mine too, Shadow said staring at Mephiles.

_-AND THAT will not happen_ Mephiles said as grasped both of Shadows arm and pinned him against the mountain.

-ARGH Shadow shouted as he struggle to get away.  
><em><br>-Now first question, do you remember me?_ Mephiles looked closely at the doppelganger.

- I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT! I DONT! Shadow yelled.

_- WRONG ANSWER _Mephiles said with an angry tone. 

Shadow stared at Mephiles as he changed form once more but this one looked more evil. Instead of having white around the eyes it changed to blood red and the quills became crystals blue and the nose was gone, as for the gloves that had disappear and replaced with claws hands that cut deep through Shadows arms making blood flood down from his arms.

-LET GO LET GO! Shadow yelled as tried to kick away Mephiles.

_-I ask again DO YOU REMEMBER SEALING ME! _Mephiles asked

- NO! THAT'S THE TRUTH! YOU CAN KICK ME BEAT ME TO DEATH BUT THAT WILL ALWAYS BE THE ANSWER! Shadow yelled pissed off.

Mephiles put his ears back as he heard footsteps coming their way.

_-DAMN hedgehog! Be quiet!_ Mephiles said as he let his left claw palm push at his mouth.

_-We are still in GUNS territory, and as you are now, you are not fit able to fight, and I don't want to save your ass again so I suggest you SHUT UP!_ Mephiles growled at Shadow who glared back hateful.

-YOU THERE, SHOW ME YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! A Gun soldier yelled pointing his weapon on Mephiles back who still pinned Shadow at the mountain.

Shadow chuckle, seems like they found us anyway Shadow thought looking at Mephiles amused.

_-FINE I will take care of this trash then _thecrystal hedgehog said as he let go of Shadow.

-SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY! The soldier shouted.

-_AS you WISH_ Mephiles laughed and appeared in front of the GUN soldier and lunged his claw through the head making the lifeless body fall on the ground only to have after kicks on the arms and legs. Pulsing red blood coming from where the head have been.

Shadow had never seen anyone so brutally killed anyone and looked at the crystals back, Mephiles suddenly turned around with a bloody dripping claw approaching Shadow.

-YOU DEMON HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM! Shadow yelled at the crystal hedgehog.

-_Hehe, want a lesson? Seems like you are fond with these humans even after all they have done to you, why hesitate? I can even feel your hatred towards these humans they have only caused pain for you _Mephiles said as he kicked the lifeless body.

Shadow trembled.

-SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE! You don't know me! Shadow shouted staring into the Mephiles green eyes.

_-You can maybe fool yourself but not those around you hedgehog, now come you haven't fulfilled your part of the deal _Mephiles said as he started walk.

Shadow sighed and tried to stand again, and managed to slowly walk as his damage already started to heal.

As soon I get full energy I will try escape again… sticking with this freak will make me mad, Shadow thought.

Shadow looked at the still crystal hedgehogs back as they walked into the unknown. Then suddenly big sound came from the air. Sounded like a machine of some sort, Shadow tried to figure out what it could be, he had his suspicions. Mephiles growled at the sound and changed back into his first form, trying to draw less attention.

_-Damn, looks like we have company_ Mephiles growled as he saw the helicopter flying in the air looking for them.  
><em>- They should not know that we were here but it seems to only fly around in our area…if….maybe…. <em>Mephiles eyes widened looking up towards the helicopter.  
><em>-They are using a heat camera<em> Mephiles glared irritated 

- I suppose hiding would be useless then, Shadow said. His ear twitched as he heard dog barking coming their way.

-I suggest we make a run for it, Shadow said dryly.

_-_Save your breath I will try to teleport us again into a safer zone Mephiles growled.

-Why didn't you do that before? Shadow asked, annoyed, he didn't want to go through that again.

_-I didn't want to use up all my power to teleport; it is hard enough to transport 2 bodies to a place away as it is, and doing it far away will exhaust me. -But it looks like I don't have a choice_ Mephiles said as his ears flipped back to his head.

Mephiles knew that he would be weak afterwards and who knows what the other hedgehog might do then, but as it looked Shadow was even too soft to even kill a Gun soldier.

-Fine! But this will be the last time Shadow added.

Shadow hugged Mephiles again and held a hard grip around the other hedgehog's back. As the environment all around them turned pitch black once more.

Mephiles didn't know many locations and thought of the one he was created in, Soleanna. He felt they were many miles away from it and used high amount of energy to teleport there. It felt like hours before they finally reached their location, it was day and sunny as it usually was. Mephiles had placed them just outside the town with a great view of the city.

Mephiles fainted of exhaustions and was just about to fall down on the ground but Shadow grabbed him before hit the ground, carry him bridal.

-Geez couldn't he save enough energy to be conscious? Shadow thought out loud as he sighed looking down at the fainted hedgehog. He sure looks friendlier when he is unconscious, Shadow grinned. Now what should I do? I could leave him here Shadow thought looking at the panting hedgehog with sweat running down his face. Shadow gazed down at the city, his stomach growled of hunger. I really need food maybe I can find something down there, but what to do with this hedgehog; he gave Mephiles a disgusted look.

There must be some kind of area in that city were you can rest right? Shadow didn't think more about that and headed down the hill.

People stared at them when Shadow entered the city, Shadow felt uncomfortable as the humans around had stopped to just stare. What now, do these humans know him or have they never seen a hedgehog before Shadow thought.  
>-HEY ISNT THAT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! A human boy shouted pointing at Shadow. <p>

-WHERE! Random kinds of people answer. Shadow that carried Mephiles in his arms was bothered by all the humans that started to greet to him.

-Hello there Sonic, my name is Eric the human man said; - we heard that you were coming to Soleanna but not so soon. This human is mistaken me for someone else Shadow thought staring at Eric.

-OH my! A woman said concerned looking at the faint Mephiles. 

-What happened to him? The woman said staring into Shadows eyes.

-He fainted and I am looking for a place to rest might know any? Shadow asked the woman.

-If I do? I own a hotel down at the beach side I can show you, follow me, by the way my name is Gillan, she smiled at Shadow.  
>The woman had brown hair and green eyes, she reminded him of Maria, always wanting to help and smiling. Or maybe only because she thought he was this Sonic guy, Shadow sighed.<p>

People were walking beside me and asking many questions about some man called Dr Eggman, if I would protect them, if I liked it here, what food I prefer etc. One boy asked if he could take a photo, I growled and said no, we were still wanted by the Gun people and I didn't want to leave any trace, but pretend to be this Sonic guy was maybe worse.

-Here we are, Gillan said and open the door for me and Mephiles and walked in after us. Not ladies first I see Shadow, mentally chuckled.

-I will get you a room Sonic; she walked away leaving Shadow in the hallway. This place is huge; he looked outside to see the beach and the big blue sea. AMAZING! Shadows thought as he looked at the beautiful view of the ocean. I remember seeing the ocean from the ark but this beats it all.

Gillan was back with a key.

-I may help you open the door follow me she said smiling. I didn't protest and walked behind her and let her open the door which a number 7 on it. 

-You can take the food in the fridge over there; she pointed on the white box in the kitchen.

-You let me stay for free? Shadow asked her. 

-OFCOURSE, you are our savior after all, she blinked.  
>-Tell me if you need anything I will be downstairs, Gillan said as she left the room. <p>

Sonic sure is respected by all, this so called hero he is.

Shadow went into the bedroom to notice there was only one double bed. Shadow cursed, why me, he thought placing Mephiles on the right side of the bed.

AND TO NOT MENTION! Why does he not WAKE UP? Shadow gritted his teeth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Some changing to make it easier for the reader: **  
>Speaking: <strong>"look like this"  
><strong>Thinking: looks like<strong> **this  
><strong>Mephiles talking: "_looks like this_"

* * *

><p><strong>I will wait with sleeping, hopefully he will be awake when I am going to sleep I want to avoid sleeping in the same bed as another person and specially HIM!<strong> Shadow thought as he glared angry at the peaceful doppelganger.  
>Shadow sighed and walked to the kitchen.<br>"Now let's see what they have here" Shadow said to himself.  
>"WHAT THE!" Shadow said staring at the food with disgust.<br>"What are those supposed to be? "Shadow question, he lifted up the sausage and smelled on it.

**UGH this smells awful no way I will put that crap into my mouth** shadow grimaced. The red striped hedgehog glazed at the sleeping hedgehog. **I think I can leave him in two sec,** he turned his head and headed to the door and locked after himself with the key.** I should ask Gillan if she might have something else.**

Shadow was downstairs and saw Gillan talk with some other guests, the guests turned their attention from her to Shadow and smiled. Gillan Turned to see Shadow standing there.

"Hi Sonic you were not long in your room, something wrong?" She question.

"Ah..well do you have other food that I don't need to cook? "Shadow question but in truth didn't like the smell of it at all.

"Everyone knows that it's the only thing you prefer to eating" she pointed out. Shadow froze, so this **Sonic hedgehog don't eat anything else than that crap** Shadow mentally cursed. **Think out something fast!**he thought to himself.

"Well it's not for me, it's for Mephiles" Shadow said proud for his clever answer.

"But he doesn't have a mouth how does he eat? "She looked confused at Shadow. Shadow mentally faces palmed, **maybe I didn't think that through.  
><strong>  
>"Never mind" Shadow gestured, walking back to the room irritated.<p>

**I will just have to eat it; it can't be worse than G.U.N.s food can it?** Shadow thought. When he was in the room again Shadow picked up a sausage and a soda.  
><strong>Hope I can dull the taste with soda<strong>the red striped hedgehog thought. Without cooking it Shadow ate it up in flash too fast for the taste bud to register as he began drinking the soda.

**Okay maybe not that bad**Shadow thought and ate some more of it. When he was full he walked to the bedroom and notice the black screen on the wall in front the bed.

"AH I remember those" Shadow said out loud. **A TV I think they call it.** The black hedgehog started to tremble when he remember the last time he saw TV, showing him live Slaughter. Shadow tried to relax and push aside the horrible memories that forced their way back in his mind. Under the TV there was a shelf with some remotes on. Shadow walked forward to it and

took one of the remotes and pushed on a channel button. The TV went on, it was news program. The black hedgehogs sighed and looked around were he could sit.** Seems like the bed had that purpose too **Shadow gritted his teeth.  
><strong>I will only sit on the other side, not fall asleep<strong>Shadow tried to convince himself.

He then sat down on the other side of the bed Mephiles was sleeping on. The people on the TV were talking about a soon upcoming festival of the sun in Soleanna.  
>Shadow glazed sometimes at Mephiles in hope that he would wake up so he could sleep, which didn't happen. The sun was already down and Shadow couldn't keep himself awake and feel asleep beside the doppelganger.<p>

Mephiles woke up as he felt something warm lying beside him. His eyes widened at the sight of Shadow sleeping**. **_**WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN THE SAME BED AS ME!**_Mephiles death glared at the sleeping hedgehog._**IF YOU WOULDN'T BE OF ANY USE I WOULD KILLED YOU NOW!**_ Mephiles growled.  
>"<em>Hmm... And now what kind of punishment should he receive for this act?<em> " Mephiles question himself out loud.  
>"<em>OOH I know<em>"Mephiles laughed and disappear in the purple mist.

* * *

><p>Shadow was deep in his sleep when he started to dream. He was with Maria in Soleanna looking at the big sea. Maria turned to look at Shadow and smiled, Shadow smiled at her but was shocked when he saw blood flooding from her chest down the blue dress she was wearing.<br>"Shadow… "Maria said almost whispering.  
>"Why didn't you save me? "She question.<p>

Shadow was confused and walked closer to Maria, and saw anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you save me from G.U.N.! "Maria shouted.  
>"Shadow…I HATE YOU! "Maria yelled looking hateful into Shadows ruby eyes.<p>

Shadow felt something break in his heart as she said the last three words. He felt he could burst into tears any sec, but somehow manage to control his feelings and whispered.  
>"Why….? "<br>"YOU GOT THE LIFE I WANTED! -The life I never got! ONLY because you were too weak to kill any soldiers! YOU HOLD BACK! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME! "She then burst into tears and sat down on her knees hiding her face with her hands.

Shadow felt ashamed and walked his way to her to comfort her.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! The last thing I want from you is comfort " Maria sniffed.  
>"I am DEAD SHADOW don't you see! YOU ARE ALL ALONE! "The environment started to darken as she said the last sentence.<br>"Because of your mistake you will always be alone…..always "it echo and Maria disappeared and Shadow was alone in the darkness with tears in his eyes. Falling to his knees and had hard time to breath as tears slowly ran down his cheek. In the darkest of corner was Mephiles was watching smiling of the result, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shadow awoke with a jerk when he felt himself hit the floor.<p>

"WHAT A!"Shadow began as he became pale when he saw Mephiles looking angrily at him from the bed.

"_NOW…care to EXPLANE!_ "Mephiles growled, still a bit satisfied of his mind work had affected the doppelganger earlier.

"Well… you never woke up and I need to sleep too you know! Besides I didn't fall asleep intentionally "Shadow pointed out.

"_NO but you DID_! "Mephiles glared angry.

"Yeah, yeah " Shadow gestured changing subject.

"Now tell me, what do you want from me?" the red striped hedgehog said inpatient.

"Chaos emeralds "Mephiles said.  
>"I want you to collect all the seven Chaos emeralds for me I assume you know how to find them?" Mephiles mentally sneered.<p>

"Yes I do, I am a being created by Chaos emeralds after all, but what do you want them for?" Shadow looked suspicious at his doppelganger.

"That's not your business hedgehog "The gray striped hedgehog said.

"YOU are talking about the most powerful items and you do not think I should know what you are going to do with them!" The black hedgehog's anger grows.

"What will you do if my plans are not for your liking hedgehog?" Mephiles teased.

"I WILL DO THIS!" Shadow yelled as he charged a fist at his doppelgangers direction. Mephiles was too weak to move and got a massive hit on his head and flew against the wall and landed on the floor.

"That felt good" Shadow said and gave Mephiles an evil grin.

"_THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE HEDGEHOG!_"Mephiles growled.

"You can't threat me! Who has the upper hand now Mephiles?" Shadow laughed.

"FINE I will tell you what I am going to do" he said finally realizing that he was too weak in his current state.

"I am just going to fuse myself with Iblis nothing more "

"You will what? Who is Iblis and why? "Shadow said confused.

"_Shadow you don't wonder why I was in G.U.N.?_" Mephiles said.

"Now that you mention it."  
><em><br>_"_I am an experiment too, but the difference is that you are complete and I am not_, "Mephiles growled.

"That is bullshit!" Shadow said angry not realize that he was encourage Mephiles that he was not an incomplete experiment. Mephiles could easily beat him in this form he was now, and saying that he is incomplete disturbed Shadow.

"_What do you mean?_"Mephiles answer confused.

"I MEAN your current form is stronger than me, I who claim the title of Ultimate life form, and that's not enough for you? What do you need all that power for anyway!" Shadow glared into the snake ones.

Mephiles would bit his under lip if he had one. He didn't want to come to this topic especially not with an earth lover. He lied and said.

"_I would feel complete then_" Mephiles said trying to convince the other hedgehog.

"I doubt that." Shadow sneered at the other hedgehog that sat on the floor.  
>"You use your power for your own sick ideas and do not mind killing, and not to mention immature, you can't deal with that power you already have without hurting anyone."<p>

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!_" Mephiles shouted angry.

"Actually I think I do! You act rather childish too I don't think you even know how to behave. Tell me Mephiles was you new created when I sealed you? "

"_SO WHAT IF I WAS_! " he death glared Shadow.

"That means you are simply 10 years old now and don't know how to act, no wonder you are like this. " he looked at Mephiles.

"_Doesn't matter if I am 10 years old I am who I want to be or like to be, so gather the emeralds already or I will kill you!_" Mephiles growled.

"I will not! Not until I know for sure you can behave yourself and with that attitude you are pretty far away from your own goal" Shadow spat.

"_You sound like a mother or something_" Mephiles teased.

"Shut up! I am not doing this for you!" Shadow yelled.

"_Yes for the humans I know but you couldn't even save one life isn't that right Shadow?_" Mephiles laughed.

"That's true but I will not make that mistake again ever! I promised Maria that I would let people on earth gain happiness and I begin with you! "Shadow pointed at Mephiles.

"I don't want happiness." he spat.

"If I leave you as you are now people around will suffer so it's their happiness I am going to save." shadow said irritated.

Mephiles was speechless. It could take years to gather all emeralds by himself since he can't locate them. Shadow is the fastest link between him and the emeralds.

"_Didn't you say you would do anything for getting out from the prison?_" Mephiles mention.

"You are right!" Shadow agrees. This made Mephiles mentally smile in triumph.

"But I lied" Shadow grin evilly.

"_So you did that and what's the difference now hedgehog? You maybe lie again, so tell me one good reason I shouldn't look for them myself?_" Mephiles asked Standing up.

"I can assure you that without my help you will NEVER get those emeralds "Shadow said.

"_FINE! You won this argue, but if you plan something else I will not hesitate to kill you!_"Mephiles growled.

"Agree then?" Shadow held his right hand to Mephiles to shake it.

"_What do you want me to do with it?_" Mephiles asked, staring at the hand. Shadow burst into a laugher.

"You don't know a thing as basic as a hand shake?" Shadow still laughed.

"_No why should I!_" Mephiles glared at the doppelganger.

"You take the others hand and shake it when both have come up with something both agree on, or a way to greet, " Shadow said and took Mephiles right hand to shake.

"See like this "Shadow showed the counterpart.

"_Ridiculous! No wonder I don't know it!_" Mephiles said and showed away Shadows hand.

Mephiles turned his head to see the TV was on and gave it an annoying grimace.

"Shut that crap off by the way " Mephiles said to Shadow.

The hedgehogs were interrupted by a knocking sound on the door. They glazed to the door and Shadow opens it to see Gillan.

"Sorry to disturb you Sonic but neighbors complained with the noise in your room, and I think you and your friend should be a bit quiet it is pretty early." Gillans gaze met Mephiles who gave her an angry look.

"FRIEND! WHAT FRIEE…..Mephiles began but got cut off by Shadow.

"OF Course we will be quiet." Shadow assured her.

She nodded and walking away leaving the hedgehogs. Shadow was reviled and saw Mephiles confusing eyes.

"Sonic? " Mephiles question.

"Some faker I am pretending to be, i got free food and this place to stay at because of that " Shadow answer. The red striped was just about to shut down the TV when his attention went to the screen as he heard the reporter talking about Sonic.

/SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAVE SAVED THE DAY FROM D.R EGGMAN ONCE AGAIN AND NOW HEADING TO SOLEANNA WITH TAILS PROWER/ a reporter said as they filmed a blue hedgehog that gave a cocky grin for the camera followed by a Yellow fox with two tails.

"they gotta be kidding with me, i am not even alike him!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: <strong>**Finally done with this chapter. Just want to mention I have redone pretty much from the real storyline (games: sonic adventure 2 battle – sonic 06) so you could say that Sonic XD was before the chapter 1. And that SA2 and sonic 06 have mixed together with different story. I have never played sonic 06 so I have probably wrong with some stuff.**

**Anyway I would thank Ocean Krystal for the tips they really helped. Hope it is easier to read now than it was before that's all thank you for reading and REVIEW PLEASE. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Tsk, stupid hedgehog you draw more attention to you, pretending to being him"_Mephiles said.

"Like you are the one that should be talking, do you know how much attention you have drawn, only because you don't have a mouth?" Just wondering, why don't you have one?" Shadow looked curious at the doppelganger.

The grey striped hedgehog gave an annoyed grimace at Shadow. _"I don't see a reason to have one, I am not a hedgehog as you are and I don't need to feed myself as a mortal self-do._"

"Okay but can't you have one for appearance or else people will wonder?" Well if you don't want G.U.N. after us again that is."

Mephiles frowned at that and became a purple mist and changed the form and reappeared but now his hedgehog form had a mouth this time around.

_"Don't think I followed your orders or something like that, I like G.U.N. as much as you do." _Mephiles said still, with his telepathy.

"I didn't think that but try to use your mouth when you talk"

* * *

><p>"Hey are we soon there?" the azure hedgehog complained walking on the right wing of the plane in a circle.<p>

"Sheesh, Sonic that must been the 100th time you have asked that, no! We are not there yet, another 30 minutes and we are there." The yellow kitsune answer annoyed.

"If you want to kill some time do a phone call to the hotel and order a room." Tails said. The hedgehog lent down to tails side to reach for the phone.

"The number is recoded in the phone." The Kitsune said looking up at his big bro. Sonic nodded giving Tails a smile. The azure hedgehog pushed on phone button and heard a women answer.

"Hotel Nomie, Gillan speaking. She said with happy voice.

"Hello it is Sonic the hedgehog and I would like to order a room for two" Sonic said waiting for the woman's reaction; it became quiet as Sonic suspected.

"Hello, you there?" The hedgehog said.

"Yes…I am….who are you? She asked rather confused.

"I am Sonic the hedgehog, you know the hero Sonic." Sonic said grinning at the women's reaction people have hard to believe him through phone which he does understand.

"That is not possible; you are lying because he is already here." She answer irritated since Gillan thought it was some kind of prank.

"Eh? What?" Sonic said now confused.

"He is here with his friend, which I don't know who he is. Anyway if you are going to order a room you have to use your own name thank you…" Sonic was quite angry that someone pretended to be him and that the women claimed that it was not his name. But if that person is in the hotel, he could change that little misunderstanding Sonic thought.

"Well?"

"I will order a room on name Tails Prower, I will arrive about 30 minutes" Sonic said.

"Alright see you then." She hung up the phone. Tails had heard the conversation and looked at his big bro.

"Looks like this trip will be more interesting than I thought" The azure hedgehog said giving a smile to Tails.

* * *

><p>"thi..ich..noo..wokii.. " Mephiles poorly said in attempt to use his new mouth. As he tried to spell out the words he couldn't help but making funny grimaces, which he didn't notice until the other hedgehog was starting laugh.<p>

"THAT was hilarious!" Shadow manages to say between his laughs holding his stomach to lessen the ache. Mephiles eyes narrowed and glared at the other in pure anger.

_"SHUT UP!"_ the demon shouts telepathy. Somehow Shadow was lesser afraid from the demon, maybe it was because he was at weak state or when he talked he looked more childish whatever it was he didn't fear him as he did before.

"Giving up already?" Shadow teased wanting to hear a bit more of it. The grey striped hedgehog sighed and tried once more.

"I am not uche to talk liech thich" he manages to say without making any funny grimace that would make the hedgehog laugh at him, unfortunately for Shadow since that was pretty much the reason he wanted him to talk more.

"You probably will get used to it after a while" Shadow said and started to stretch his legs while examine Mephiles who tried speak some sentences for himself to improve his speech ability. The demon hedgehog had sat down on the bed and tried harder words when he finally had got a grip with easier ones. Shadow still stared at the other but only to be ignored, Mephiles either wasn't aware of him staring or didn't care. A bright kind smile came on his new lips when he succeeded to say right, which surprised the black hedgehog. That had been the only time his actual age showed on his appearance.

"I think we should get something to eat for breakfast" Shadow said and started to move out from the room leaving the demon.

"I don't need food; I have already told you that" He said cockily since he now talked much better than before and wanted to show the other so.

"I don't actually need food either but I would feel hunger if I didn't eat because I am used to it, besides you seems to enjoy having ability to speak with a mouth why not try eat something too? " The hedgehog asked, and took the keys from the kitchen table he had left there and was about to leave the room but turned around and saw Mephiles that had drifted into deep thoughts to think over his choice.

_'Should I really follow him? Probably since he is going to locate my emeralds and playing nice in the meanwhile might get him on other thoughts and help me find them, and when he least expect I will KILL HIM!'_ The demon now smiled wicked forgetting that he had a mouth that would show his expression for the counterparty that started to wonder what he was thinking of.

"I will try it then" Mephiles said grinning to the others.

"Sure, okay but stop doing those expressions of yours it looks like you are going to kill somebody" Shadow pointed out and open the door for them. The demon mentally slapped himself, forgetting about his new mouth and hoped that the other didn't suspect anything.

"Where are we going to get some food then?" Mephiles asked since he had never before tried it and didn't know how to find any of it either.

"We had some in the kitchen but I want to eat outside, Maria once told me there was something called restaurant where you could order food with money and they are usually found in big cities like this one" Shadow answer and was about to leave the building when he saw Gillan and went to speak with her.

"Alright see you then." She said in a phone and shut it then turned to look at Shadow.

"Hello Sonic and..?" She asked waiting for Mephiles to reply his name.

"Mephiles" The demon proudly said and stared at her. The women didn't like his stare that he gave her, it made her feel uncomfortable. She nodded and was a bit confused now; when she notices that he had a mouth now but didn't ask about it.

"Something you need Sonic?" She asked and waited for an answer. Shadow mentally growled for hearing Sonics name, how could she actually believe he was that faker but of course he didn't say that out loud and smiled to her and asked.

"We are going to eat somewhere in the city might now any good place?"

"Yes I do, it's called Aqua door, I have a map of the city you can use to get there" she answer and pulled out a little map from her desk.

"Just follow that road there and take a left turn in that corner and you would be able to see it" she said as she pointed at the map to assure that Shadow got it right. Shadow nodded and was about to leave when Gillan took out something more from the desk and gave it to Shadow.

"That's two coupons for the restaurant" She said.

"Thank you but you didn't have to" Shadow said looking on the coupons.

"Don't worry about that, you have helped us so much" She smiled.

'If only she knew' Shadow thought and returned the smile, and searched for Mephiles that had wandered away bored with the conversation with the woman.

Shadow found him staring at some art work, a copy of John Martin art called The Great Day Of His Wrath. The hedgehog stared at the others reaction since Mephiles was fully rapt into the artwork.

_'This looks exactly like something me and Iblis would do in our form Solaris or rather said will do' Mephiles grin to himself with the mere thought of ruining whole cites with Solaris power.'_ By mistake let out a little laugh. Shadow was not stupid he was fully aware of what his thought might have been but still asked about it.

"Something funny in this drawing?" He asked waiting for an absurd answer. Mephiles surprised by the other of course gave him a stupid answer, lack for time to think out something smart.

"This is a beautiful sight; funny they made this though do human enjoys seeing themselves in disaster situations?" Mephiles chuckle. 'Even funnier this drawing will become true as long as I am alive!' The demon hedgehog smiled and took a last look at it and turned to his doppelganger. Shadow stared at him as if he had just heard his thoughts and was not sure if he was going to beat the other into senses or kill him right away.

"What?" Mephiles asked confused.

"Nothing we are leaving now" Shadow said turning around expecting Mephiles to follow. The demon sighed reviled that Shadow bought it and follow after the other out from the building.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic! we are there now. I am just going to land the Tornado at the airport." The kitsune said getting ready for landing. The azure hedgehog had sat down on the wing and looked down for any buildings.<p>

"I have a better idea Tails let the Tornado lower a bit closer to the ground and I will jump off here in Soleanna while you landing the plane, if you don't mind of course." Sonic smiled. He was interest in the person in the hotel that claimed to be him and wanted to figure out who it could be as soon as possible.

"It's fine with me Sonic, I like to take care of the Tornado anyway." Tails answer truthfully.

"Besides I knew you wanted to encounter this stranger that call himself Sonic." Tails said and started to lower the plane to a safe high from the building but enough for Sonic to land safely on one of them without getting hurt. Sonic nodded at Tails taking his position for a jump.

"I see you at the hotel" The azure hedgehog said and jumped down from the plane wing and landed smoothly on the building roof. Some dust threw around where he had landed as he had rushed down the building to the street giving him more space for running.

People around was surprised of the sudden wind coming from Sonic who sped past them making their hair and cloths whirl in the air. The hedgehog was only focus on finding the hotel and made turn after turn with no luck. The city was bigger than expected, and would take hours to find the right one without directions. Sonic made halted and started to walk around instead.

'I should ask for directions if I remember correctly the hotel name was Nomie.. ' The azure hedgehog thought as he meet some group of teenager that at once recognize him.

"Wait aren't you Sonic the hedgehog?" they said in union.

"You bet I am" Sonic answers cockily, giving them a thumb up.

"By the way does anyone know any hotel called Nomie? The hedgehog asked

"You are on the right way hero Sonic, some few meters there and take a right turn at the end of the road and you are there its very near the sea" One of the boys said.

"Thanks a lot, gotta go" Sonic answer and left the area and ran to the directions he had got.

* * *

><p>"Okay where are we going now again?" Mephiles asked bored of the meaningless walk into the unknown of the city.<p>

"A restaurant and if you had listen to my conversation with the woman you would know, just exactly where also. We are just going to turn around that corner and..uufph." Shadow let out when some stranger just ran over him making both Shadow and himself fall to the ground. The black hedgehog was lying on his back and stared into emerald eyes that looked into his ruby ones confused. The stranger was none other than Sonic the hedgehog, that was more surprise to see Shadow than Shadow was with other could be because he had seen him on the TV the earlier that day. Sonic didn't notice that he was actually atop of his darker doppelganger in an awkward position before Shadow started to growl threatening and hearing Mephiles break out in a laugh. Sonic jumped off him and let his ears fold back and started to growl himself glaring at Shadow in anger and confusing of the whole situation.

"YOU ARE THAT HEDGEHOG THAT CLAIMS TO BE….! Sonic began at the same time as Shadow said.

"YOU ARE THAT FAKER THAT GOES BY NAME….!

"SONIC!" Both said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: At last, finally done with this chapter, I have been busy a lot these times. My ideas of this chapter weren't the best maybe sorry for that it could have happened more than it did…. Did also some changes with the text, I looked on how other did their stuff so I changed a bit ^^ it may bother you but I will change all the old ones in the same way sooner or later. Still new at this so I make grammar fails all the time which I notice afterwards.. Anyway enjoy this chapter <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The hedgehogs had started to make a big fuss on the street which the people in soleanna didn't ignore. Mephiles was not comfortable of the new coming crowd, since he still was weak in his state and could feel threatening with that knowing fact. Shadow on the other hand death stared at the younger doppelganger Sonic.

"How do you know my name!" Sonic question Shadow, and for some odd reason didn't seem to notice Mephiles, to angry with the embarrassing fall he did earlier.

"My name is Shadow the ultimate life form, and for some stupid reason I could not go past a city without getting mistook of some faker called Sonic!" Shadow answer, giving the other an evil grin. Mephiles could see fighting spark between the hedgehogs, which wasn't the best news. _'__If they were to emerge into a fight here it would not only be known by G.U.N. themselves, but the rest of the world also, that could destroy my plans__'_ Mephiles thought frustrated. The grey hedgehog stepped forward.

"I apologize, but I will have to break the date here." Mephiles said and stared into the emerald eyes. Sonic that finally notices Mephiles stepped back when he realized that he had snake eyes and got a bit creped out from his look. The blue blur knew that whoever this was it gave him bad vibes and he would not ignore it. There was enough with one annoying villain, so he really didn't appreciate the others appearance.

"You just looks like that so called ultimate life form over there snake eye, and what are you two even trying to accomplish here!" Sonic growled preparing his fist for exploding fight with the demon hedgehog.

"My name is not snake eye, my name is Mephiles the dark!" Mephiles growled and held back the urges to kill the blue hedgehog.

"Besides, Mephiles is the one that took my looks and you just happen to be an alike faker." Shadow chuckle.

"whoa there is three sonic, but one looks very creepy." One human said from the crowd that had started to gather. Shadow notices his surroundings and finally understood why Mephiles had such adept to leave.

"Looks like we will have to go" Shadow said.

"OHNO you don't!" Sonic growled at them sticking out one arm to hindrance their path and giving a determined look. Mephiles knew that he wouldn't be fit for fighting at the moment. There was no way around, without a fight and he had so wanted to avoid it while he still recovers.

"You think you can stop us faker? Hah pathetic" Shadow mocked.

_'There's must be another way…..So be it then..' _

"Wait shadow.. if we do any such acts our cover will be spoiled." Sonic looked surprised at the demon hedgehog, if there was someone that he thought would fight it was him. _'Maybe vibes and looks can't judge someone, but it has always worked before what is the difference now..? But I can't stop getting this feeling that he is doing an evil ploy; have to keep my eyes open on that one._ _'_

Shadow turned his gaze to Mephiles.

"What do you suggest we should do then?" Shadow said annoyed. Mephiles looked up at the tall building behind sonic and the crowd. _'Perfect…_ _'Before_ Shadow could act the demon hedgehog grabbed his arm fast and they both disappeared in a purple mist in front Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, but they were already gone.

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVENT FOUND THEM YET!" the G.U.N. commander shout at the soldier and hit the desk with his fist in pure anger.<p>

"No sir, they have been gone for more than 12h and we haven't seen any signs of them" The soldier said honest but feared for a new outburst.

"This mission must be set up for a more experience agent, you fools cannot even find a rat with a demon it's not like they common creatures." The soldier didn't answer since he actually hadn't counter the experiment creatures and after the cruel incident in one of G.U.N. top secret bases he didn't want either.

"Why not let me take this mission" A female voice came behind the soldier. The female bat stepped forward to the desk and smirked at the commander. The general gesture to the G.U.N. soldier to leave, the soldier did as told and left him with the bat.

"Why do you want to do this task Rouge?" he asked the bat who sat down on the chair before the desk and crossed her legs.

"Well I don't do anything for free" she snickers. Just what the commander had suspected the bat would say and wasn't surprised.

"What do you want then?" he asks.

"The only thing I want of course, a Chaos emerald." The commander nodded understanding.

"Deal, but only after you have captured them both." The commander gesture.

"I will see you soon; have the Chaos emerald prepared for me." Rouge said before she left.

* * *

><p>The mist appeared on the roof of a high building, Shadow and Mephiles came out from the new created mist. The demon hedgehog had held Shadow carelessly in the teleport and Shadow had been close to fall into the light less environment. The black hedgehog growled at the other because of the so suddenly teleport.<p>

"Why did you not tell me you were going to teleport!" Shadow spat in anger.

"Well we got out of there fast, but now my healing has slowed down, if I only had one Chaos emerald I could heal faster."

Shadow looked down at the crowd and the hedgehog from the building. The azure hedgehog searched for clues but gave up and finally and ran to the place they came from.

"Damn it!" Shadow cursed. The demon hedgehog stared at the other in confusion.

"What?" Mephiles asked at the now angry hedgehog.

"The women in the hotel have information about us, if I am not wrong the faker are going that way." Shadow growled. Mephiles sighed.

"Let's delete that information then, stay here." Mephiles said evilly and disappeared in the purple mist. Before Shadow could figure out what he meant.

* * *

><p>Mephiles appeared in the hotel before Gillan who was alone at the moment, she yelped in surprise.<p>

"Mephiles…..how did yo..u come here, and why ? She falters scared. The snake eyes stared at her and he let out an evil laugh because of the others terror.

"Why I am here? Just to delete some information of course, nothing much. "he approached her with a wicked smile.

"Don't worry I will not kill you, I will just make you forget." Mephiles snickers. The demon hedgehog held his hand forward and created a small yellow orb. Before the Gillan had the chance to register he shoot it at her but it didn't give any sort of physical damage and when she once again saw Mephiles she was surprised and confused to see him.  
>"Who are you?" Gillan asked but only earned an evil laugh. Just as Sonic enter the building he saw a glimpse of Mephiles and ran in but couldn't reach out to him until he disappear.<p>

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked the woman that nodded as answer.  
>"What did that hedgehog want to do with you anyway?" Sonic asked but got only a shrugged.<br>"I don't know who he is or what he wanted it is the first time I have seen him." She answers and the azure hedgehog shook his head in disbelief.

"But I talked with you on the phone you said that Sonic was here." He tried again. She tried to recall any event of that but got only a headache to think too much.

"Sorry hedgehog I don't recall anything about that I thought you were Sonic." She spoke.  
>"Yes I am but….never mind…" Sonic said as it was clear that the women had somehow forgotten everything a slight amnesia or something probably caused by Mephiles. A sudden noise of the door that open broke the azure hedgehog's thoughts and he turned around to see the kitsune with his usually smile.<p>

"Hey Sonic." The two tailed fox shouted and started to wave his hand as he ran up to his big bro.

"I just got a call from Knuckles, he said he was also coming here." Tails smiled and saw Sonic surprised expression.

"What? Is he really going to leave his lover just like that unprotected?" The blue blur question and when he meant lover he meant the Master emerald, Sonic had heard that is was his duty to protect it in any means and it was rarely to see him far away from it but he always had his reasons.

"Yeah I was surprised too but Rouge is going on some kind of mission so he would have time to relax for a while." Tails chuckle. The emerald opposes bat Rouge tried to steal master emerald more times than eggman failed to take over the world which was a lot!

"Evreyone needs a vacation sometimes." The kitsune pointed out as Sonic nodded.

"Gillan was it right?" Sonic said as he turned his attention to the women that was still there.

"Yes…" she answers.

"Can we get our room we order on name Tails." Sonic question she nodded and found the right key and showed the way as she did with the other hedgehogs which she didn't remember of.  
>When they had got the room Sonic sat down in the kitchen and got serious he didn't want to tell in front of the women and frighten her since it was obviously that she had forgotten or forced to do so. Tails saw his change of expression and sat down beside.<p>

"I got news about the imposter." He said and started to tell him everything.

**Author note: sry I haven't been updating, I really am busy nowadays so I haven't had the time with it. And yea this chapter became somewhat shorter than the last. The next one will be longer.**


End file.
